blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinocoaster/Gallery/2
The blocked tunnel S3E1 Blaze and Zeg come round the corner.png S3E1 Zeg calls out for the ticket.png S3E1 Zeg "Where you go?".png S3E1 Help look for the ticket.png S3E1 View pans up the street.png S3E1 Where's the ticket.png S3E1 Ticket flies over a train with piñatas.png S3E1 Ticket lands in a piñata pile.png S3E1 Train getting away.png S3E1 Train heads into a tunnel.png S3E1 Zeg "Follow train!".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg drive into the tunnel.png S3E1 Train drives into the tunnel.png S3E1 Train drives through tunnel.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg chase the train.png S3E1 Train still driving away.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg continue to chase.png S3E1 Rear view of Blaze and Zeg.png S3E1 Train drives away with the ticket on board.png S3E1 Ticket heads out of the tunnel.png S3E1 Giant piñata blocking the tunnel exit.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg notice the piñata.png S3E1 Zeg tries to push the piñata away.png S3E1 Zeg unable to push the piñata.png S3E1 Zeg "It not moving".png S3E1 AJ "How are we gonna get past it".png S3E1 Blaze "Piñatas are made to break apart".png S3E1 Blaze suggests a big collision.png S3E1 Zeg "Collison?".png S3E1 AJ about to describe collisions.png S3E1 Collision diagram.png S3E1 Diagram of Blaze, Zeg and the piñata.png S3E1 If we go fast enough.png S3E1 The piñata will bash apart.png S3E1 Zeg "Zeg like collisions".png S3E1 Blaze "I had a feeling you'd say that".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg drive back.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg get into position.png S3E1 AJ "The faster we go".png S3E1 Our collision has to be 50.png S3E1 We need to count by tens.png S3E1 Count by tens with us.png S3E1 Starting at 10.png S3E1 Speed increases to 20.png S3E1 Speed increases to 30.png S3E1 Speed increases to 40.png S3E1 Speed increases to 50.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg hit the piñata a little.png S3E1 Piñata starts to crack.png S3E1 Zeg wants to bash again.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg reverse.png S3E1 We need to go faster.png S3E1 Let's go 70.png S3E1 Count by tens again.png S3E1 Beginning at 10 again.png S3E1 Increasing to 20.png S3E1 Increasing to 30.png S3E1 Increasing to 40.png S3E1 Increasing to 50.png S3E1 Increasing to 60.png S3E1 Increasing to 70.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg hit the piñata again.png S3E1 Zeg cheers after the piñata cracks.png S3E1 Piñata cracked even more.png S3E1 AJ "we need to go even faster".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg reverse again.png S3E1 Let's try 100.png S3E1 Zeg "Ooh! 100!".png S3E1 Count by tens one more time.png S3E1 Starting at 10 a third time.png S3E1 Speeding to 20.png S3E1 Speeding to 30.png S3E1 Speeding to 40.png S3E1 Speeding to 50.png S3E1 Speeding to 60.png S3E1 Speeding to 70.png S3E1 Speeding to 80.png S3E1 Speeding to 90.png S3E1 100 reached.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg bash the piñata.png S3E1 Piñata busts open.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png S3E1 AJ "Now, that was a big collision".png|"Now that was a big collision!" S3E1 Zeg "Piñata go...".png S3E1 Blaze "It sure did".png S3E1 Blaze hears the train.png S3E1 Train up ahead.png S3E1 Ticket still on the train.png S3E1 Zeg worried about the ticket.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg chase the ticket again.png Collision! S3E1 Train drives across bridge.png S3E1 Ticket flies past bridge.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg jump off bridge.png S3E1 Ticket follows truck carrying watermelons.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg turn the same corner.png S3E1 Ticket flies up to watermelons.png S3E1 Watermelons fly out of the box.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg see watermelons coming.png S3E1 Blaze jumps up to the watermelons.png S3E1 Blaze smashes a watermelon.png S3E1 Zeg smashes a watermelon.png S3E1 Ticket flies down another street.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg charge forward.png S3E1 AJ looking confident.png S3E1 AJ slams on the gas.png S3E1 Barrels get knocked out of the way.png S3E1 Ticket flies past truck mopping the sidewalk.png S3E1 Bucket spills all over the street.png S3E1 Trucks slipping and bumping into each other.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg jump over the trucks.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg reach the construction site.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg jump off a ramp.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg swing on a wrecking ball.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg swing the other way.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg jump across wrecking balls.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg smash through rows of boxes.png S3E1 Blaze lands.png S3E1 Zeg lands.png Crusher's waiting troubles, part 1 S3E1 Line for the bouncy house.png S3E1 Crusher and Pickle waiting in line.png S3E1 Crusher "This line is too long".png S3E1 Pickle tries to cheer Crusher.png S3E1 Pickle "Waiting can be fun".png S3E1 Pickle decides to sing a waiting song.png S3E1 Pickle singing a waiting song.png S3E1 Crusher decides to sneak to the front.png S3E1 Crusher "I'll just dig a tunnel".png S3E1 Crusher gets out a shovel.png S3E1 Crusher starts digging.png S3E1 Crusher "No more waiting for me".png S3E1 Pickle watches Crusher dig.png S3E1 Pickle speechless.png S3E1 Crusher digging a tunnel.png S3E1 Crusher "Looks like I'm here".png S3E1 Crusher pokes through the top.png S3E1 Crusher pops out of the hole.png S3E1 Crusher realizes it's not the front of the line.png S3E1 Crusher ended up in the water squirting game.png S3E1 Crusher sprayed in the face.png S3E1 Crusher worn out from the water.png Trapped at the construction site S3E1 Ticket flies toward the restaurant.png S3E1 Yellow truck shaking pepper.png S3E1 Yellow truck about to sneeze.png S3E1 Yellow truck sneezes from the pepper.png S3E1 Green truck "Gesundheit!".png S3E1 Ticket flies toward the waiter.png S3E1 Ticket spinning around the waiter.png S3E1 Waiter catches the plates of spaghetti.png S3E1 Waiter relieved.png S3E1 Ticket flies toward a kettle.png S3E1 Ticket blasted away by kettle.png S3E1 Ticket flies toward the construction site.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg enter the construction site.png S3E1 Ticket flies past a crane.png S3E1 Ticket passing some workers.png S3E1 Ticket tickles beige worker truck.png S3E1 Red worker truck notices the ticket.png S3E1 Green worker truck tickled by the ticket.png S3E1 Green worker truck "That tickles".png S3E1 Ticket flies in a blue worker truck's face.png S3E1 Blue worker truck reversing and laughing.png S3E1 Blue worker truck hits a button.png S3E1 Crane starts swinging around.png S3E1 Crane launches a box.png S3E1 Boxes get bashed all over the place.png S3E1 Trucks run away from the boxes.png S3E1 Trucks get trapped in boxes.png S3E1 Green worker truck on his lunch break.png S3E1 Green worker truck realizing the box.png S3E1 Box falls over the green worker truck.png S3E1 Boxes fall by Blaze and Zeg.png S3E1 Boxes land in piles.png S3E1 Zeg trying to avoid the boxes.png S3E1 Zeg gets trapped in a box.png S3E1 Blaze dodging the boxes.png S3E1 Blaze dodging more boxes.png S3E1 Blaze gets trapped in a box.png|"Whoa!" "Oh no! We'e trapped!" S3E1 Everyone trapped.png S3E1 Blaze trying to push the box.png S3E1 AJ "This box is super strong".png S3E1 Blaze thinking.png S3E1 We have to bash out.png S3E1 AJ agrees.png S3E1 We need an impact hammer.png S3E1 How impact hammers work, part 1.png S3E1 How impact hammers work, part 2.png S3E1 How impact hammers work, part 3.png S3E1 Turn me into an impact hammer.png S3E1 Transformation interface.png S3E1 First part needed.png S3E1 Bit materializes.png S3E1 Second part needed.png S3E1 Piston materializes.png S3E1 Last part needed.png S3E1 Air compressor materializes.png S3E1 Impact hammer transformation complete.png S3E1 Blaze transforming.png S3E1 AJ boards Impact Hammer Blaze.png S3E1 AJ "All right!".png S3E1 Impact hammer firing up.png S3E1 Blaze ready to free himself.png S3E1 Impact hammer starting to work.png S3E1 Impact hammer banging the box.png S3E1 Blaze concentrates.png S3E1 Box being dented.png S3E1 Hole broke in box.png S3E1 Blaze is freed.png S3E1 AJ "The impact hammer worked".png S3E1 AJ "We bashed out of that box".png S3E1 Blaze hears the others.png S3E1 We have to save the others.png S3E1 Blaze hears the first worker.png S3E1 Blaze hears someone trapped.png S3E1 Blaze "Can you tell us which box you're in?".png S3E1 First box pile.png S3E1 Blaze "Time for an impact hammer collision".png S3E1 Blaze jumps at the red box.png S3E1 Impact hammer banging the red box.png S3E1 Red box broke.png S3E1 Green worker truck freed.png S3E1 Blaze hears another worker.png S3E1 AJ "I hear someone else".png S3E1 Another pile of boxes.png S3E1 Blaze "I'll help you".png S3E1 Second box pile.png S3E1 Blaze starts bashing the yellow box.png S3E1 Blaze working away.png S3E1 Yellow box broke.png S3E1 Blue worker truck freed.png S3E1 AJ "there's just one more truck".png S3E1 Blaze hears Zeg.png S3E1 Blaze "Come on!".png S3E1 Blue worker truck sees Blaze off.png S3E1 Blaze "Zeg, where are you?".png S3E1 Third box pile.png S3E1 Blaze "One collision coming up!".png S3E1 Blaze bounces off a box.png S3E1 Blaze starts bashing the green box.png S3E1 Impact hammer bangs the green box.png S3E1 Green box broke.png S3E1 Zeg freed.png S3E1 Zeg hugs Blaze.png S3E1 Blaze says you're welcome.png S3E1 AJ "Guys, look!".png S3E1 Ticket spotted ahead.png S3E1 Ticket getting away.png S3E1 Zeg "Ticket not get away this time".png S3E1 Zeg falls "Ticket!" once again.png S3E1 Blaze revs up.png S3E1 Blaze turns back to normal.png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg leave the construction site.png Crusher's waiting troubles, part 2 S3E1 Crusher and Pickle still in line.png S3E1 Pickle decides to play I Spy.png S3E1 Crusher not happy with Pickle's idea.png S3E1 Pickle "I'll go first".png S3E1 Pickle saying "I spy".png S3E1 Pickle "Something that you wait in".png S3E1 Pickle encouraging Crusher to guess.png S3E1 Pickle giving a hint.png S3E1 Pickle intently hinting Crusher.png S3E1 Crusher guesses "Line?".png S3E1 Pickle jumps for joy.png S3E1 Pickle "Now it's your turn".png S3E1 Crusher refuses to play.png S3E1 Pickle "Well, why not?".png S3E1 Crusher going to skip the line again.png S3E1 Crusher gets his shovel back out.png S3E1 Crusher starts digging again.png S3E1 Pickle watching in confusion.png S3E1 Pickle sees Crusher made another hole.png S3E1 Crusher digs a second tunnel.png S3E1 Crusher "This must be it".png S3E1 Crusher pokes the top.png S3E1 Crusher pops out.png S3E1 Crusher thought wrong again.png S3E1 Crusher ended up in the ball toss game.png S3E1 Crusher hit with balls.png S3E1 Crusher in a daze.png To return to the Dinocoaster episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries